dont judge a book by its cover
by Life life love life
Summary: Ally Dawson Is the top spy and now assassins are after her will she be able to fight them while going through high school and trying to keep her spy life to herself or will her crush Dallas distract her especially when she think she likes Austin as well ! see what happens day by day as ally fights to keep her life a secret read you wont be let down ! updated every week :)
1. Chapter 1

don't judge a book by its cover

chapter one: changes and realizations

ALLYS POV

"no, I've made my choice I cant be the number one spy I cant take his place I was happy as the world second best spy but to ask me to take my dads place no I just cant do it" I yelled at john.

you see I am an international spy I have been for 9 years I am now 17 and I've been asked to take my dads place as the worlds best spy and you would think I would be happy but im not, see that was my dads place but previously my dad was in an accident he was shot by a sniper that got the wrong guy (my dad). Any way my boss John wants me to take his place but after my dad was killed I have decided I want a break from my work I want to go to high school, ive never been to a school ive only been home schooled by my mum but she passed away from cancer when I was 8 and it was round that time I started my spy training and from there I became the worlds 2nd best spy I know any martial arts and im the highest degree black belt, I can defuse any bomb in less than 5 seconds, im trained in CPR, I can use any tools around to operate on a choking person and and im one of the smartest people in the world but that's not that impressive any way im just in the middle of telling my boss im taking time of to go to high school and hes not taking it that well.

(1 day later)

okay so after about three hour of my boss babbling on yesterday I got him to let me go to high school.

so I live alone in a mansion on the top of a hill over looking the ocean. she has 4 cars 1/spy car (like some it out of Men in black), 2/ a rally-racing car, 3/ a white Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 and 4/ a Audi A5 convertible. and it has loads of rooms but im not going to bore you with them except from my spy room its a secret door in my cupboard that leads to a secret compartment filled with black leather trousers, black leather bomber jackets, vest tops, jewellery, make up, and over knee high heel leather boots. so a definite difference from what every one else probably where's at school. and loads of computers and other spy stuff and about fifty to sixty guns hidden in there.

today is my first day at school and its 6 am because im used to getting up early. oh and one thing you should now about me is that I hate being the centre of attention or anyone's attention but if it comes to it I will and I mean will stand up for myself and that's not pretty.

anyway today I decided that I was going to where a light pink vest with a blue skirt and a cream cardigan and some purple flats I put on my jewellery I never where because im always on missions and I decided to curl my ombre hair instead of pin straight hair and natural make up instead of black smokey eyes and a dark but not to dark red lipstick because that wouldn't go with my outfit.

I went down stairs and got a granola bar and an energy drink from the fridge and since it as now 7:27 i decided to take the Audi a5 because its the least flashy car and head to school because it starts at 8 and I need to get my class list. oh and only the headmaster, reseptionist and deputy head knows about my spy work in-case of any extreme emergency's that john (my boss) needs urgently that was the deal that if he needs me to fill in I would have to.

so im now pulling into the car park and there are actually loads of cars here already and there's only a few spaces so I just went into a random one near the entrance. as I stepped out my car I noticed that people where looking at me anyway I just shrugged it of as I was just going though the doors I heard music baring through a car and I went inside to the reception.

CASSIDYS POV(one time only)

me and the girls where singing to the music in the car when we entered the gate and saw a car parked in our spot we went completely quiet until i saw a girl i have never scene walking from the car to the entrance oh that bitch she's going to pay even if she didn't know she still looks like a nerdy sort of quiet thing so she's still automatically on my dork list people to bully.

ALLYS POV

(note this is not the beginning of school for every one else this is half way through the year for them)as i walked to reception there was a blonde haired lady sitting at the front desk talking to a grey haired man which i am assuming is the principle considering the badge near his tie that says principle lee.

"em excuse me im ally Dawson the new student" i said calmly as the principle and the receptionist looked at me.

" oh yes hello im principle lee and since im here i don't have to call you to my office about the transfer" he stated

he handed me the schedule and told me all the information i need and gave me my locker number he said i have a girl to show me around and stuff but i don't need her i just memorised the school map he gave me, after we talked about random school stuff i walked to my locker it was at the left end of the school near the entrance and there where only like 8 lockers here.

i entered my combination and opened my locker and looked around none was at this end so i decided i would put a fake bottom in the locked and hide my 2 backup guns there smallish but deadly i hid them in the compartment and slammed it shut as a girl with brown curly hair said " hi im Trish you must be ally Dawson im here to show you this hell hole" i couldn't help but laugh a bit "hi yeah its nice of you to offer but i know my way but doesn't mean we cant hang out i mean im new so i don't know any one lol" she nodded "yeah sure and ive just realised your locker is next to mine urgh but sorry for you yours is also next to Austin moon he is a serious womaniser piece of advise don't fall for him yes hes hot and most of the time he's nice but he doesn't last with women"

"okay advise taken" i said with a chuckle "hey what lessons do you have" i handed her my sheet as she scanned it with her eyes whilst breathed out no no yes no yes yes she looked up and said "your in three of my classes 3rd 5th and 6th but im pretty sue you've got all the bitchy populars' in all your classes including Cassidy queen b and Austin as well like i said hes nice but doesn't last, oh that's the bell your lesson is next to mine come on ill walk with!" as we walked i got strange looks was gripping onto my back making sure no documents fall out with every one bumping past me to there lessons.

my first lesson was food tec and according to my teacher we where making smoothies and because I had no ingredients I was lent some from the teacher oh and Trish was right Austin and Cassidy where in my class so yay me haha anyway I was partners with a guy called Dez he's really weird but nice. anyway I was chopping an apple when I dropped the knife on the floor I told Dez to clean it at the sink for us which was across from Austin and a guy named Dallas he was actually really cute. all of a sudden I herd a gasp dez somehow managed to fling the knife up in the air which was about to land right into Austins hand so before it did (at this point its about 2 inches away from ausins hand and Austin hasn't noticed yet)I I shot my hand over and grabbed the tip of the blade about to go into his hand with my thumb and my to other fingers just over his hand.

I froze in place with the knife still in my hand and I looked at Austin his eyes were wide looking at me while I was looking at where the knife was until I herd "fucking hell, thank you and dez be more careful and seriously how'd you do that you just stopped a knife from going through my han at the last second... with your fingers not your hand your fingers you literally pinched the knife?" he asked still in shock "e,e,emmm luck ?"I said very nervously shrugging like it was nothing.

after that he just nodded and moved on It was almost the end of the lesson and we just finished our smoothie which tastes awesome may I add. anyway I thought to my self hey first lesson wasn't so hard but I spoke to soon as Cassidy approached me... with her smoothie.

"hey" I heard " your the nerd who parked in my car spot" oh fuck "we already took care of your car now to take care of you" as she said that she chucked the remaining of her smoothie which wasn't much but it went down my shirt and skirt urgh this is so annoying oh I just realised I have a spare set of clothes "hey miss can I go change I have spare clothes in my locker" she nodded as every one else was laughing I had 10 minutes left til next lesson so I went to my locker and got my spare clothes i went and put on a floral bralet top and high waisted shorts just below my belly ring and I put my cardigan back on then I went back to class.

I walked in and the girls where looking angry and the boys where just.. well just being boys and staring with there mouth to the floor ha. so jokes on her anyway the lesson ended and I got hit on with lame lines and that carried on throughout the day im giving trish a lift home since she walked and I have a car yeah I walked out with trish to my car and now I know what Cassidy meant by took care of your car she wacked my car with something and now I have no tale lights and a dented trunk it seemed others noticed including Austin and the cutie Dallas and I couldn't care Ill just use one of the other cars tomorrow I shooed all the people away by reversing with Trish and headed out the gates (10 mins later)"aren't you mad at Cassidy she literally destroyed your car" "nah im fine ill just get it fixed, hey is this it" " yeah thanks for the lift" she yelled from her door "hey wait I heard just as I was about to go home "can I hang out at yours my mam and dad aren't in and my brother isn't back he's probably with Austin "yeah sure and you have a brother who?" I started the car it was five mins away from my house "o I think hes in some of your lessons, Dallas" Dallas omg "Dallas is your brother not being weird or out but your brothers cute and so hot" we both started laughing at my comment "bit weird but don't worry most girls do, hey where are we" she asked as we went up the hill to my house/mansion whatever " at my house I said "but this is just land and a hill?" oh yeah its all mine this round 250 acres and more" "yeah but where's your" she stopped mid way sentence and we came to the top of the hill she saw my home I opened the gate with my remote and all I heard as "holy mother fucker this is your house!" " yeah we bout the land around so its ours so theres no rent so I just buy the food and stuff" I explained as I pulled into the garage.

we stepped out the car and locked the garage door. " so these are my other cars I showed here "shit there so nice" "hey you want a ride tommorow?" I asked "totally and shall I ask Dallas as well or shall I see if hes getting a lift with Austin?" "yeah you can ask him but if he's getting a lift that's fine ill just pick you up" "ok ooooh can we take the Lamborghini!" yeah sure.

for three hours we just messed around the house and I told her the parent story not my real on like but I told her have a guardian who live across town and stuff. "hey I just got a text my brothers back can you give me a lift?" I nodded and we sped around in the car her brother was on his phone outside probably playing a game or texting someone, we came round the corner and I pulled into his driveway with the tires screeching which made him look up. we stepped out the car and walked to him "hey Dallas" I waved he smiled and said hey back "why are you outside?" Trish asked him "because I left my key at home today!" he said like it was obvious "look guys neither of you have a key?" I asked "no" they both said "fine, Trish do you have a bobby pin or a anything bendy, either of you?" Dallas shook his head but Trish gave me a bobby pin they followed me to the door "what are you." I cut him of "just one turn and there here and.. done, enjoy the warmth" I joked "cool thank you so much I was getting bored out here oh and nice ride may I add" Dallas thanked and I said "thanks and your welcome and hey im giving Trish a ride to school tomorrow want to join?" "I would but Austin's giving me a ride and anyway I thought Cassidy wrecked your car when I saw it!?" he asked "oh yeah she did but I have 4 cars so im taking my Lamborghini instead!" I smiled "seriously!? and cool" he said "anyway Trish ill see you tomorrow same to you Dallas I better get going im of" "oh hey ally I forgot to tell you tomorrow we have our monthly lock in where all of our year sleepover at the school and finish any work we need to so bring your sleeping bag and anything else you need" Trish shouted "oh, that sounds cool okay right bye you have my number if you need me bye" I drove home, watched TV for few hours, did some exercise in the home gym and did some krav maga , had tea then went straight to bed since Its like 11pm.

so if you guys liked this I will do the next chapter later today or tomorrow so tahnks and review I didn't bother with grammar cba xx :)


	2. Chapter 2

don't judge a book by its cover

chapter one: dance and cars

ALLYS POV

I woke up and swung my legs out of my queen sized bed and walked over to my wardrobe, I opened the doors to it I took one look at my clothes and huffed. I walked to the window to see what the weather was like so I could choose my clothes and to my luck it was actually sunny and I mean sunny so I checked the weather and it says there's a heat wave. I hate heat waves there so so so hot urgh.

I walked back to my walk in closet and went to the summer bit and chose light blue denim low cut shorts, a yellow size 6 vest top so it rode up showing a bit of belly, sandals and a big baggy jumper that rests just above my knees and hangs of one shoulder showing half of my vest top. after I put my clothes on I went to my vanity and curled my waist length hair one way and put it in a high ponytail that goes down my back and I decided no make up today because it will just melt of in this heat.

Anyway it is now 7.20am so I went to my secret spy lounge/room and looked to see if I have any new emails from john. I walked to the computer and I had 1 new email from him, I opened I and froze "I what!" I read it again and again but it just said the same thing, 'ally dawson you need to be careful with anything you do and take an extra gun with you anywhere you go because you have 4 assassins after you we are not sure why they are after you so all I can say right now is be careful'. After I soaked in the message I went a grabbed an extra gun and ammo and left the room.

so I have five minutes till I have to pick Trish up so I decided to go get my cereal bar and head to the car. I grabbed my keys and realised we have that lock in thing, 'shit' I rushed up stairs to get a sleeping bag and a big top to sleep in all my school stuff is already in the car from yesterday, so I got back to the car(Lamborghini) and jumped in and reversed out of my garage and to the house gates.

7:36 I am now round the corner from Trish's when I see a black car in the driveway must be there parents or something. like yesterday I swung round with the tiers screeching an pulled up next to the other car.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK' I heard someone shout ill get it from inside the house it sounded like Trish, oh and look it is, I thought as Trish opened the door.

"hey, come in" Trish greeted "just have a seat on the couch, im just waiting for my brother to lend me some money I would of asked my parents like but they left for work already, bad timing or what lol" Trish said jokingly.

"ok it fine im in no rush, wait if your parents are at work who's is the car?" I asked slightly interested until I heard a familiar voice.

"its mine," I looked up to se Austin moon, oh yeah I forgot he was giving Dallas a ride to school "oh right makes sense now" I laughed nervously but I had no idea why.

"yeah, its ally right?" he questioned "yeah ally, ally Dawson" at this point he was sat across from me on the arm chair and it was really quiet so I spoke up "hey I like your car its nice" I added

"yeah thanks, hey, that reminds me Dallas said he's in love with your car so he told me I have to see it, he didn't tell me what type it is but to get him interested in a girls car it must be a nice one, except im still confused, yesterday I swear Cassidy bashed in your car I saw it as you were leaving the school?" he said sounding confused

"oh, no she has '4' cars" Trish blurted emphasizing on the 4

"Jesus Christ, seriously, I have to see them some time, any way lets see your car im still really exited to see this girl car he's so interested in!" he said just as Dallas came down the stairs with money in his hand.

"hey sis sorry it took me so long I had to clean my room to actually find this money, anyway there's about 20-25 quid there that should do I have my money already so we can leave now, oh hey ally!" I blushed when he said hi god im so weird.

"right lets see this car, and ally aren't you boiling its like being stood next to the sun out there not literally but you get my drift" Austin said as I opened the front door.

"oh yeah thanks I forgot about my jumper I put it on coz it was slightly windy when I left my house, oh hey Trish you want to drive with the roof down since its so hot!" I said as we stepped outside and Trish squealed yes.

"fucking hell that is one bloody hot car, omg is that a Lamborghini, omg you were right Dallas!" Austin shouted as he walked around the car ha not so girly girl now I thought to my self.

"okay so you like my car now move from my door I need to get in, Trish hop in!" I yelled to Trish when we were both in I put the top down and put my sunglasses on and looked to the boys stood in awe so I couldn't help it I didn't like teasing them... that much lol.

"you guy sure you don't want a ride!" I asked " yeah mum wont mind if you leave your car here?" Trish added

"really! you sure," I nodded "common Dallas" Austin said all giddy and they both jumped in the back seats

"oh and guys Ally's not the slowest driver in this car trust me I was in it yesterday so hold on! I swear shes like the fastest driver I know!" Trish said laughing nervously.

"ha I thought I was the fastest you know!" Austin whined "dude I wasn't even in the car yesterday and when I saw her driving I was praying for Trish" Dallas said as a matter of factly

"okay show us what you got dawsonnnnnnn" Austin longed as I reversed and sped up down the street.

"omg this is so fun with the roof down" Trish said as she put arms up and yelled "omg ally your like amazing!" Dallas yelled as he leaned over the edge catching the wind "yeah I have to admit this is like the coolest thing to do on the way to school! and your like an fucking awesome driver!" Austin yelled

"hey you, Dallas and Trish should come back to my house with me tomorrow!" I yelled because of the music now blasting through the car.

"im in!" "me to" "me three" they all said

"hey guy sorry to burst your fun bubble but we are now at school!, hey you ready to speed round the corner through the gates!" "yeah" "hold on or put your arms up" I said jokingly

the tiers screeched and we all screamed with excitement getting everyone's attention as we came speeding through the gates and straight into a parking space braking and pulling the keys out of the engine as well as putting the roof up.

we all got out with our bags and sleepover bags as we made our way into the school with people still staring at us. "hey ally thanks for the lift, I have to go though so see you later" Austin said as he hugged me, as he did I got tingles through me but I shrugged them of. "see you later dude" Austin said as they did a fist bump "later Trish" and with that he walked down to his locker.

"right by ally by Trish see later" he hugged me and I blushed and with that he left to go somewhere. "omg ally when my brother hugged you he blushed! omg that's like so cute" she said as we walked to our lockers "omg really! hey can you come with me to my locker?" I asked "yeah sure I need to go to mine anyway"

as we got to our lockers Austin was there as well since my lockers next to his hey he's got the same bag as me its just a plain black bag. "hey Austin" "hey" "Trish can you open my bag so I can put my jumper in it?" I asked "yeah sure" she opened the bag and I pulled my jumper of my body also dragging some of my vest up, I rolled it up and was about to put the jumper in the bag then I realised this isn't my bag ! "omg! that's not my bag, where's my bag!" I yelled causing Austin to jump. "hey ally its just a bag no big deal, we'll find it" Trish said calmly "no, no its not just a bag it has something, something kind of dangerous in it" I whispered to Trish, her eyes widened

"hey Austin that's the same as this bag is this one yours?" Trish said "oh I don't know let me check he was about to open the bag, you see it has my back up gun in there if he see that there's no explaining I don't think anyway! "no! don't open it just let me look in it!" I said getting calmer he looked at me weird and handed me the bag oh em I know Ill just think of something to say, when I opened the bag I saw the gun tucked away but still slightly visible then I saw my Brazilian thong, then it came to me.

"I just didn't want you seeing my thong?" I said wondering if he bought it, it looked like he bought it because his 'what a weirdo' look changed to a 'smirk' right then I realised I said thong and not underwear ugh.

"anyway here's YOUR bag, and I will see you in 10 minutes for gym, hey Trish are you in my gym today?" I asked Trish just hoping im not stuck with Dumbo here "yeah I am but I need to get my clothes " she said as she opened her locker "oh Austin you can go in with us if you want im just going to change into my sports bra so turn around" I said facing the locker I slipped of my C cup bra from under my vest and put on my ShowTime pink Victoria secret sports bra and boy did this thing make my boobs look good, any way I turned around still wearing my vest because ill take it of when we get to the gym and shut my locker "right lets go to the gym" I said.

when we got to the gym everybody was in different groups of 6 and Dallas, Dez and a girl called Anna are in the corner stretching so we walked over to them "hey guys what's going on?" I asked "we've ben put into groups to do dancing, in pairs, I was put with Anna so you three have to sort out who you want to dance with?!" Dallas said then all of a sudden Trish blurted out with " im with dez!" I couldn't help but laugh then I realised I was with Austin "looks like were together" oh the joy.

I mean Austin is really, really nice but like Trish said, I was to avoid getting to close to him plus he's a bit annoying at times hehe "okay so what are we dancing?" I asked so we could get started "anything you want" Dallas said exited "hip hop dance!" me and Austin said at the same time "oh well we can get started, right we chose the style what about the song?" I asked I like that song fancy-footwork by chromeo, that would be cool with hip hop dance?!" Austin suggested I nodded (by the way all is an amazing dancer in this). as every pair slit from there group me and Austin put our song on just loud enough we can hear it but so its not disturbing everybody else.

"okay so," I pulled my vest of so I was in my sports bra "let choreograph this thing !" I laughed at my randomness "wow" I heard Austin breathe under his breath "excuse me?!" I asked "wh wh what n nothing, right lets start!" after and hour of us dancing we had to show every body, Dallas and Anna have just preformed they where alright but not the best "Austin, Ally?!" the teacher shouted. ...imagine something of street dance 2,3,4 after we finished me and Austin where facing each other then heard a lot of clapping we faced every body and I just realised we were sweating ew.

it was the end of the day and every grade except Are's, where leaving to go home the rest of us went to our lockers to get our stuff. "Hey Trish" "hey Ally, oh can I ask you a question," Trish asked "yeah sure" "when you said there was something dangerous in you bag what where you talking about?" Trish asked, oh shit oh I know "ill tell you later" "oh ok"

hey guys sorry if its lame but really tired so im of to have a sleep anyway I know its a boring end for this chapter but the next one is way more exiting! review


	3. Chapter 3

don't judge a book by its cover (I don't own anything except Anna and the plot story thing lol not good at describing things)

chapter one: noise's and positions

ALLYS POV

"oh ok" Trish said dropping the subject you see I would tell Trish that Im a spy but if I did she could get hurt, its not that I cant tell her but I don't want to unless I have to but on the second hand it would be good if I have to go somewhere on a mission and she could cover for me without the boys getting suspicious hmm ill think about it but im not sure. "Ally, ally hello earth to ally?" I heard Trish start sort-of shouting "oh sorry I kind of zoned out for a bit" I said coming back to Trish's attention.

"yeah so anyway..(I said whilst getting my stuff for the sleepover out of my locker including my small knife I always keep under any pillow and my bag with my back up gun in it)where exactly do we sleep since the last place I slept was with my head on the desk of my last lesson?" me and Trish laughed "no we can either sleep on the floor or on a chair in the auditorium but we sleep in groups of 5 usually but were allowed to chose who were with" Trish said.

"Anna's usually with us but she wont mind going with Cassidy, she's friends with them as well so you can group with me, Dez, Austin and Dallas, you see what happens is, at 11pm everybody goes to sleep in there different groups wherever they want in the room and what we do, is our group sleep in a row so were not kicking each other we usually sleep boy girl so it will be Dez, me, Dallas, you and then Austin, anyway we should get going to the auditorium now and meet up with the boys!" Trish suggested.

"sure, lets go!" I said, we made our way to the hall talking about random stuff then we herd a kind of bang like something fell but we were at the doors of the hall so it was probably people setting up there sleeping stuff and there work equipment. "hey I brought by IPad so we can post loads of pics on instagram and stuff, I don't know why but I just love doing random stuff at things like this lol" I said randomly "cool, its weird you know because I brought my IPhone as well because I love instagram" Trish said as we spotted the boys in a random space in the hall "hey there are the boys come on" I said to Trish while I tapped her arm then jogged over to them "hey guys!" I said while Trish came up besides me.

"hey" the guys said in union as they were laying out the sleeping bags in a row. "hey where should I put my sleeping bag" I turn to see Dallas and Dez talking to Trish and Austin was the once next to me so he answered "here, if you just pass it to me ill put it in-between mine and Dallas's" he says "thanks" I say as I get the sleeping bag out of by bag being carful not to pull out my gun by accident. "hey Trish get over here" I say cheerfully, I took my iPad out my bag and loaded up the camera. "ooh are we taking a pic?!" Trish asked exited "yeeee" I said quite yippee.

I put my IPad camera facing us, and we both stuck our tongues out and uploaded it to instagram when we looked up from my IPad laughing the boys were looking at us like 'what weirdo's' so I took a picture without them realizing and showed it to Trish and she laughed and said "omg you have to post that!" Trish laughed then we heard a "wait what!, did you guys just take a picture of us!" Dallas asked "yeah and you all looked so cute with your little faces and now the world can see them on instagram!" me and Trish burst out laughing as they got out there phones.

"come on guy have some fun, come here and take a group pic with us" I said, they looked at each other then gave in and came an huddled around me and Trish at the front the Dallas next to her, Dez in the middle and Austin next to me we all had silly face the picture actually looked cute mixed with funny. "see its an awesome pic!" and 'upload', tonight's gunna be well funny.

Its was now 10:30pm and me'n'Trish went to go get changed in the bathrooms and ended up wearing my ex-boyfriends work shirt, that was massive and want down to mid thigh and past my hands and change into my thong then me and Trish head back to the hall. I decided to get individual pics with the guys because I already finished my work since I only had a few essays for homework yesterday.

so I started with Dallas, "hey Dallas wanna take a pic with me for instagram?" I said sweetly he smiled and said "yeah sure loved to, come here" taking the IPad out of my hand I put my hands on his shoulder and leaned on him on my tip-toes making my shirt rise a little higher whilst he put one arm around me he took the picture with the other, "hey cute picture you look really pretty" I blushed bright red "oh um thanks you look good to" I said and gave him a flirty smile before I said "right im of to get some more pictures see ya later D"

I went over to Dez and did the same thing but instead we made the funniest faces ever we looked ridiculous he made a fish face and I stuck my tongue out and cross-eyed seriously that pic is funny as any way I decided to go over to Austin now who was shirtless may I add working on English work with Anna he looked peng urgh so fit his mussels so mmmmh "hey Austin I decided to take pictures with Dez and Dallas you wanna take one with me"

I said suggestively "sure what kind of picture funny, flirty, cute, normal..." he asked "I've already done funny with Dez and flirty with Dallas so we can do the cute one, oh I know give me a piggy back and Anna will you take the picture for us?" I asked and she nodded she took the IPad far back to fit us in the picture, she was waiting for me to get on Austin's back so I flung my arms around his neck and swung my leg over his back.

when we where about to take the picture Austin whispered something that shocked me "hey ally?" "yeah?" "are you wearing any underwear cause im not being weird or out it just doesn't feel like it?" he said to me "shit I forgot I was wearing my thong!" I whispered to myself, but obviously not quiet enough for Austin not to hear me because he pulled my legs tighter and said "should of said it quieter!" I slapped his arm and we both started laughing, then Anna snapped me out of it and said "here's your iPad back Ally" and I jumped of Austin to look at the picture.

I smiled at the picture like literally smiled not a laughing smile an actual literal smile the picture looked like a couples photo like the ones where the couple are laughing and messing around in a field chasing each other. In the picture Austin was smiling to the side trying to see my face while I was on his back leaning to the side laughing/smiling at him with my oversized shirt flopping over my hands around his neck and my hair cascading down the side of me, then Austin spoke up and disturbed me from admiring the picture "hey that's a cute picture you look beautiful" we smiled then realised everybody was getting in there sleeping bags because it was 11pm.

I got in my sleeping bag and put my knife under my pillow and drifted to sleep. I woke up to noise and someone trying too wake me so I reached for the knife under my pillow and opened my eyes to see Trish with the knife resting gently at her throat, "what the heck Trish its like 2:30am!" I whisper/yelled at her "never mind that why have you got a knife to my throat?!" I forgot about that and quickly took it from her neck "oh yeah sorry anyway what's the matter?" I saw some man looking through the auditorium doors then went down the hall way!" she said I was wondering what's the matter with her head, then I realised something "oh shit no, no, no, no I cant be them urgh im to tired for this!" I moaned to my self

"Trish be quiet and get up im gunna need you for a bit!" I stood up and made sure no one was awake before I took the gun out of my bag and loaded it "Trish follow me now!" I said to her while I walked towards the doors "look Trish what I'm about to say you cant repeat unless your in a life or death situation or something like that promise?!" "promise" "ok look im a spy the worlds best (n1) actually and apparently some sent assassins after me and this may be one of them and personally I have no idea how I would explain this to you after"

after Trish got that soaked into her mind and calmed down I said "so your gunna help me, now come with me, we need to get to my locker!" I opened the door and looked both ways before we went to my locker. "why are we at your locker" Trish whispered because..." I opened my locker and opened the secret compartment which I put my two extra guns and a Taser in "your gunna follow me and if you see anyone creeping around behind you or out use the Taser ok" "got it!"

me and Trish walked around for about 12 minutes and nothing but then I heard a footstep and stopped I turned to Trish and told her to stay there I saw a foot and crept up and tackled them to the floor and snapped there ankle so they couldn't run away I put the gun there back and pulled the mask down "what do you want with me!" I shouted at him and he said he was just told to eliminate me and he wasn't told anything else I took him out side and got 'rid' of him and went back inside to Trish, she kept asking questions while we put my stuff back in the locker and went back to the hall, I answered them all and understood it all and the we went back to bed after a long talk about what happened.

I woke up at 6:30 cuddling something and opened my eyes to find myself tucked up with Austin, my arms around him and his around me I moved slightly and accidentally woke him up so I quickly closed my eyes, and heard a faint whisper of my name so I opened my eyes slowly and unravelled my arms at the same time as Austin. We looked at each other for a bit and then heard the others waking up so I sat up from my position. We were leaving at 9 am so we have time to get changed and everything. Its now 8:50, "hey are you lot still coming straight to mine" I asked the all said yes and nodded "hey Dez do you wanna come to?" "I would but I have to go home today sorry" I nodded and then, me, Austin, Dallas and Trish stood up from are seats and got our bags and stuff and took then to the car.

* * *

_**hey guys might not update till Tuesday because I have beauty college tomoz so might update round 1-4pm on Tuesday ill try write a 2000+ chapter like usual but we will see lol xx :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

don't judge a book by its cover (only own the plot, Anna and other stuff lol)

chapter 4: racing cars and spy cars

Allys P.O.V

So me, Trish, Dallas and Austin were heading to my house to hang out since we have nothing to do today Dallas is so hot like seriously he is so..., anyway right now he's talking to Austin about something, hey that reminds me Austin is actually growing on me he's really sweet and perverted sometimes but in humour so that's ok.

"hey guys were almost here!" Trish said as we came round the corner to the house.

I sped up as we came round and then the guys started talking.

"omg ally you know how you have some other cars and you know you love us can we take them for a drive, don't worry I do have a licence I just don't have a car" Dallas asked me

"fine but your not going of the grounds I can not be asking for another car!" I said while laughing joking obviously, I came to the bottom of the hill and got the little gate remote ready.

"when do we get to your house?!" Austin whined slumping his shoulders down while he said, Trish turned to them while I opened the gate.

"guys were here we have been for the past 2-3 minutes while we've been going up the hill?!"

"what? I thought you where only joking when you said we cant take them of the grounds?" Austin said while Dallas agreed with him.

"no I was laughing at you two" I said while coming over the hill and into view.

"wow" Dallas said while Austin was quiet.

"Trish open the garage for door number 3 please" I said while getting my bags ready and if your wondering why I said 3 is because the have different doors but in the same room.

Trish opened the door. After I parked we grabbed our bags and hopped out the car while putting the roof up.

"so we can go inside or I can show you two the cars first then you can go drive em?" I asked

"show us the cars..." they said after thinking for awhile.

I walked over to the Mitsubishi evo rally car first.

"ok this is my rally car and I love it to pieces this one of the choices and then this is the Audi that Cassidy destroyed but I got it fixed and there's the Lamborghini" i said showing them as Trish just looked amused at there reactions.

"oh! i call dibs on the rally!" Dallas shouted as he ran to its side while i laughed at him.

"hmm, i don't know?" Austin said then i say his gaze go somewhere else.

"hey ally what's that one, im guessing its a car but its under a sheet so...?" he asked walking over to it and before i could say anything he pulled the cover of the car, you see that was the spy car its a koenigsegg 2013 agera r but with loads of buttons and secret things in it for my missions.

"holy shit i think im in love!" Austin shouted and we burst out laughing, i mean i wouldn't hurt to let him use that car i have a disable button for the spy stuff in it so yeah it should be fine for him to drive.

"Jesus Christ ally you have serious taste!" Dallas said as he walked over to it.

"your parents must love you or is it there's?!" Austin asked turning to me, i now just realising what he said made my face drop from laughter to me staring at the into no where.

"oh my god ally are you all right, he doesn't know" Trish said as she came to my side and hugged me.

"what?" Austin asked curiously.

"..." i opened my mouth but stayed silent no words came out me now thinking of my dad.

"oh, Ally's dad passed away a few weeks ago and her mum passed when she was 8" Trish said sympathetically with me now coming back to reality.

"oh ally i am so sorry i didn't mean, well i didn't realise, im sorry" Austin said to me pleading .

"its ok im fine now and yeah they loved me but no i bought these my self anyway you can drive that one if you want" i said smiling

"really?!" Austin said all giddy. "yeah totally just be extremely careful it get really fast really quick!" i said warning him.

i opened the garage doors and tossed the keys to them after turning on the houses music system on. i told them to follow the drive round the back and down a small road to my racing/driving part of the grounds and meet us there in five minutes while me and Trish get changed.

me and Trish went to my room to put her bags in, because she asked if she could sleep and her parents said yes since they wouldn't be home today. any who i walked to my drawers and slipped on a blue long-sleeved fitted pj top that stopped below my belly button, black pj bottoms and i didn't bother putting on shoes because were not going anywhere, brushed my hair into a messy bun put my glasses on(the geeky sort of glasses) then made our way to the back land.

we walked down the back steps as we came into view with the two boys bickering about god knows what. Turns out Austin was saying how good pancakes and cotton candy are his two favourite snack or treats or something like that anyway!

"oh my god i have a cotton candy machine, well actually i have a cinema screening room but on your way through into t there a food and drinks hall full of ice-cream, yogurt, toffee, candy, pancakes, cotton candy, drinks, popcorn and stuff!" i said sounding like i was fantasizing about them but when looked to them they looked like they where drooling i thought laughing.

"anyway lets get this started me and Trish are gunna sit here while you two drive oh and by the way its auto recorded so when your driving there are video cameras filming you and it turns the clips into a short video its really cool anyway have fun guys!"

"will do all's" Austin shouted as he got into the car and the same with Dallas.

...

Me and Trish have been sat here for an hour and a half while them two have been driving, but they finally stopped now, so where just heading up the back steps coming into view of the pool and deck. I told the boys to leave the cars there and ill move them tomorrow because I have a garage on them grounds.

"that was amazing ally seriously thank you so much, so what are we gunna do now?" Dallas asked us

"how about we play truth or dare!" Trish suggested well it came out more of were playing truth or dare but still why not!

"I'm in!, what bout you guys?"i asked and they said yeah so now lets get ready for the game of Truth or Dare!

next chapter line preview...

"I dare ally to kiss..."

hey guys sorry about the multiple uploads of this story computer kept deleting it anyway sorry its so short only 1000+ not 2000+ like usual but I will update next week, so yay its woring again review ! sorry for any mistakes tired so hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
